1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water ejection systems, particularly those capable of being utilized with an existing personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention discloses an improved and universally adaptable valve, hose and nozzle assembly for use with a personal watercraft and which enables the generation of a jet stream of water, while at the same time preventing the engine compartment of the watercraft from filling with water and sinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with variations of water projection and propulsion systems, particularly of the type which can be utilized with existing personal watercraft devices. Applications for such a generated stream of pressurized water flow resulting from a watercraft exhaust include use by marine fire fighting units, in particular for maritime and waterfront fires, as well as varying types of recreational uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,960, issued to Day, teaches an auxiliary water projector system for use on a jet propelled watercraft. Upon removal of the water steering nozzle (located at the exhaust of the watercraft) the auxiliary projector system is connected to the existing propulsion system. A thrust control valve is further positioned adjacent the remounted steering nozzle and, using the thrust control valve and a flow control valve, the operation of the watercraft and auxiliary water projector can be simultaneously controlled to include stationary, forward or reverse movement of the watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,313, issued to Lumpkin, discloses a fire fighting accessory for a jet propulsion system and which diverts the water flow generated by the propulsion system for use as the fire fighting implement. The accessory is disclosed as capable of being attached to an existing fluid drive system in a non-interfering relationship with the steering nozzle of the jet. The accessory may also be mounted either downstream or upstream of the jet outlet and is controllable from within the vessel. In further embodiments, the accessory coupler is moved into and out of engagement with the drive unit or to direct water into either the jet outlet or the accessory coupler.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,104, issued to Corcoran, teaches a water diverting apparatus for adaptation into a recreational motor ski vehicle. The diverting apparatus is constructed as a bell housing securable to the jet ski exhaust and including a hole through its top surface near an angled back end. A diverter assembly is provided, having lower, center and upper segments and, upon the diverting apparatus being mounted in place, operates without degrading either the speed or agile maneuvering of the motor ski vehicle.
The present invention discloses a new and improved type of universally applicable valve, hose and nozzle assembly for incorporation into an existing personal watercraft. In particular, the present invention provides the combined advantages of portability and the ability to be easily sized, fitted and reattached to a watercraft vehicle, with a minimum of effort and without any significant disfiguration of the personal watercraft.
Specifically, the watercraft includes an interiorly configured engine compartment operated by a throttle, a rear transom and a rearwardly extending tail pipe. The assembly includes a bilge pump valve adapted to communicate the interiorly configured engine compartment with the rearwardly extending tail pipe. An arcuately shaped water flow diversion member has a first end and a second end, a flexible boot adaptor engaging the first end with the extending end of the tail pipe and the second end extending in communicable and arcuate fashion from the first end and terminating in upwardly projecting fashion above the surface of the water.
A plurality of tensioning members are employed for maintaining the diversion member and flexible boot in seal-tight fashion against the watercraft tail pipe and include individual linkage assembles extending from a flange portion defined on said diversion member. Each of the linkage assemblies engages an eyebolt projecting from a selected location on the transom of the watercraft.
A flexible length of conduit is provided with first and second opposite ends, a first end of which threadably engages the second end of the flow diversion member. The flow distribution member is in turn threadably engageable with the second end of the length of conduit and may further include an outlet nipple. In one variant, the flow distribution member is provided as a pedestal supported unit, to which the first length of conduit is threadably engaged, and a further length of hose, or conduit, is secured to the outlet nipple (such as by threaded engagement). Alternatively, the distribution member may be configured as a threadably attachable and substantially pistol shaped unit and which may further include handle, stock and barrel portions.
In use, the bilge pump valve is actuated from an open position to a closed position and, upon applying the throttle to accelerate the watercraft""s engine, the assembly issues a pressurized flow of water through the flow distribution member and its associated outlet nipple. In this manner, water is prevented from back-flowing (in the direction of least pressure) into the engine compartment and sinking the watercraft during use of the assembly.